The objective of this project is to establish clinial sequence and tempo of focal cerebral ischemic infarction in the conscious monkey and to correlate site and size of vascular occlusions with distribution and size of brain parenchymal lesions. A comprehensive sensory-motor- behavioral neurological examination was standardized for use in primates. Using the cerebral infarction model of preformed silicone emboli placed via internal carotid catherization into middle cerebral artery, immediate repetitive neurological exams were conducted. Anatomical and pathological specimens were harvested for correlation with the neurological status. All experiments were conducted in animal titrated to the level of "dissociate anesthesia" using ketamine. This permits humane analgesic treatment of animals while observing onset and progression of the acute natural history of strokes. Proximal or distal middle cerebral artery occlusion resulted in distinctive clinicopathological patterns.